total_drama_betrayal_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama Betrayal Island Episode 1
Not So Happy Campers Part 1 ' ' Chris: Yo, were coming at you live in Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere is Muskoka, Ontario. In this show, 22 campers will be competing in a reality based competition for one million dollars. Right now we will be introducing each camper individually. We told them they’d be going to some 5 star hotel, so if they’re ticked you'll know why. Also, there will be five invincibility statues hidden somewhere on this Island, find it and your golden! Our first competitor is Aj. ' ' Aj: Ayo Chris, whats poppin man? Where's the swanky Hotel. ' ' Chris: Silly Aj, there is no 5 star resort! ' ' Aj: Wack! ' ' Chris: Anywho, next one is Charlie. ' ' *Awkward Silence* ' ' Chris: Umm, you can go now. Uh, Devin everyone. ' ' Devin: This is the place? ' ' Chris: Yup, camp Wawanakwa at its finest homie. ' ' Devin: *mutters to himself* what am i doing with my life… ' ' Chris: Uh huh, welp here's Elijah! ' ' Elijah: Awesome to be here man, i'm so siked! ' ' Chris: Finally, someone with some enthusiasm! ' ' Devin: Heyo, whats up man ' ' Elijah: No boss meh webos my guys! ' ' Chris: Ok, ok. Heres Greg ' ' Greg: Yo man, what's up! ' ' Chris: Yeah, yeah just leave ' ' Greg: Someone woke up on the wrong side of the docks. ' ' Chris: pfft, whatever. Next is Hailey ' ' Hailey: ugh, hi… ' ' Greg: Sounds like someone woke up on th- ' ' *Hailey drops her heavy bags on Gregs foot* ' ' Greg: OOF ' ' Chris: hehe, tensiony. Heres Jacob ' ' Jacob: and the obvious award goes to.. ' ' Chris: yeah, yeah. I don't really care so please leave! ' ' Jacob: Whatever you say Mr. Boss guy. ' ' Chris: Ugh, next is Jenna ' ' Jenna: Hit or Miss am I right? ' ' Jacob: This will be a looong season. ' ' Chris: Don’t have to tell me twice. ' ' Jenna: But i'm already trac- ' ' *Chris shoves Jenna off the docks* ' ' Chris: Now that she's gone, thankfully. We have John ' ' John: What's gucci my fellow bros ' ' Greg: Whats up! ' ' Chris: Ok, enough of this talking and go to the docks. ' ' John: Yes sir Mr. Host Sir! ' ' Chris: For christ sake, here's Jose ' ' Jose: Que? ' ' Chris: Was I high when I made the casting list? Please just go to the docks. ' ' Jose: Gotchu fam! ' ' Chris: Ok, here's Julia! ' ' Julia: WHERE'S MY BESTIE KIRA!!! ' ' Chris: Uhm, somebody help. ' ' Elijah: Its ok Julia, you'll be fine ' ' *Romantic music plays* ' ' Julia: hehe, you're really hot.. ' ' Chris: Sheesh, go back to the docks. Heres Justin. ' ' Justin Gah, is this a summer camp. I have a phobia of summer camps! ' ' Chris: What don't you have a phobia of? ' ' Justin: *Sighs* good point ' ' Chris: Dont care, next is Kir- ' ' Kira: EEEE, Julia ' ' Julia: EEEEEE, Kira ' ' Jacob: EEE, good job you just peeped. It’s all downhill from here now. ' ' Chris: hehe, next is Kayla ' ' Kayla: Ugh, I did not sign up for this ' ' Greg: Say that to your appli- ' ' *Kayla throws Greg off the dock* ' ' John: Hey, knock it off dude. ' ' Kayla: I’m not a du- ' ' Chris: Shhh, here’s Layla ' ' Layla: Sup hustlers! ' ' Chris: Welcome to camp wawanakwa, you can leave now. ' ' Layla: Whatevs ' ' Chris: Peaceful, here’s Max ' ' Max: Hi guys! ' ' *Silence* ' ' Max: So much for introduction… ' ' Chris: Yeesh, here's Mel ' ' Mel: Hiya guys! ' ' Jacob: *gasps* ' ' Mel: Uhm, is that guy ok? ' ' Chris: Who cares, next up is Natia ' ' Natia: Ugh, you all suck. ' ' Chris: No one cares Natia. Here's Onin! ' ' Onin: No one likes you chri- ' ' *Chris pushes Onin off the dock* ' ' Onin: Geez, ever heard of overkill! ' ' Chris: Anyways, heres Ryan ' ' Ryan: Hi guys, I hope were all the best of friends!! ' ' Hailey: Ugh, to much optimism ' ' Ryan: Pfft, I don't care ' ' Chris: Same here, now leave. Ok, here's Sandra and Valeria ' ' Sandra: Hey ' ' Valeria: Whats up! ' ' Chris: Ok, ok now that introduction is out of the way. Let's take a picture for the promos. ' ' *Everyone walks to the front of the dock* ' ' Chris: On three, one, two-. Oops, cards full. Ok, everyone say wawanakwa. ' ' Everyone: Wawanakwa, ahh… ' ' *Everyone falls into the water* ' ' Chris: Hehe, spaz ' ' *Everyone goes to the bonfire* ' ' Chris: Ok, now it's time for me to assemble teams! Jacob, Elijah, Ryan, Charlie, Devin, Aj, Hailey, Kayla, Jenna, Valeria, and… Natia! You guys are the Screaming Gophers. ' ' Ryan: I like Gophers! ' ' Jacob: Well I don't care! ' ' Chris: Hehe, for the rest of you… Greg, John, Onin, Jose, Justin, Layla, Max, Melanie, Kira, Julia, anddd Sandra. You will be the Killer Bass! ' ' Justin: Uhm, i'm afraid of Bass. ' ' Onin: I'm not the least bit shocked… ' ' Chris: Ok, everyone get settled in at your bunks. ' ' (Screaming Gophers Male Cabin) ' ' Elijah: So, im Elijah! ' ' Jacob: we know that brainiac, it's called introduction for a reason ' ' Aj: Yall, we gotta strategize homies. There's six of us and only 5 of them. ' ' Jacob: True, Ajs not wrong. ' ' Devin: What about a guys only alliance..? ' ' Aj, Elijah, Charlie, and Jacob: I'm in! ' ' (Ryans Confessional): If I say no then i'll be the first to go, but I must benefit myself to where i'm still in the game. ' ' Ryan: Ok, let's do this guys! ' ' *Jacob does an eyebrow raise* ' ' (Jacobs confessional): As much as I wanna vote out 4-5 people here already, Ryan seems to be on my top list. Dude most probably will be on both sides of the game to begin with. I must warn others before it's too late. ' ' (Girls Side Screaming Gophers) ' ' Kayla: I must say Hailey, me and you are the only sane girls on the team, care to make an alliance with me? ' ' Hailey: Ugh, sure why not. ' ' Kayla: Excellent! ' ' (Kayla's Confessional): In this game, there's followers and theres leaders. When it comes to alliances, no way am I the follower. ' ' Valeria: Ugh, why does this place have to be so bland? ' ' Natia: Like, I know. Why can't we have drapes in here? ' ' Jenna: Sounds like you guys don't know what the drumheller is happening! ' ' *Awkward Silence* ' ' (Boys Side Killer Bass) ' ' Greg: Hey John, you seem like a really cool guy, wanna be best friends? ' ' John: Sure little guy, i’m down for some friending ' ' Greg: YEEE *Does default dance* ' ' Justin: GAH, I’m severely scared of bonding. ' ' Jose: Justin, my dude, you gotta get outta your comfort zone for this game man. ' ' Onin: The little Pedro over there is right, it's called total drama for a reason. ' ' Justin: You make a good point, you three wanna be in an alliance or some sort? ' ' Onin and Jose: Sure… ' ' (Jose's Confessional): As much as I need numbers before the dream team on the other end pick us off. I'll say yes for now and cut Justin off later. ' ' (Girls Side Killer Bass Cabin) ' ' Mel: Hey guys, so what's the plan with the whole us having the numbers? ' ' Max: No clue, anyways, what was up with that guy at the dock Mel? ' ' Mel: I'm as clueless as you, maybe he's sick or something? ' ' Max: MmmHmmm…. ' ' (Max's Confessional): I knew the look in his eyes, he really has a thing for Mel. Maybe I can help him out if the time comes..? ' ' Julia: OMG BESTIE!!!!!! ' ' Kira: LIKE OMG WHAT!!!!! ' ' Julia: DID YOU SEE THAT HOT GUY ELIJAH ' ' Kira: SOOOOO HOT ' ' *Layla gives an eyebrow raise* ' ' (Layla's Confessional): Ugh, those 2 really give me a headache. But if I say the wrong thing then off to the dock of shame I go. ' ' Sandra: Bleh, you two both make me sick! ' ' (Everyone goes to the Mess Hall to get food from Chef Hatchet) ' ' Chef: Alright Teens, I make it three times a day, and you'll eat it three times a day. Now sit down, eat your food, and shut the heck up! ' ' Aj and Devin: Will sprite cranberries be on the menu today? ' ' Jose and Valeria: Or tacos? ' ' Greg: Fortnite burger? ' ' Jenna: What about Widowmaker? ' ' Onin and Elijah: Cat and Dog buffet? ' ' *Awkward Silence* ' ' (Screaming Gophers Table) ' ' Ryan: Man oh man, doesn't this look good! ' ' *Food squirms around* ' ' Jacob: Welp, if I ever had to starve myself the next 9 weeks will be that time period. ' ' Kayla: For once, I agree with the sarcastic know it all ' ' Jacob: HarHar, thanks for the reassurance ' ' Elijah: Guys, stop fighting were a team ' ' Jacob and Kayla: Pfft, whatever! ' ' Jenna: SWEET TATERS! ' ' Natia: Ugh, no one here is the least bit right in the head! ' ' (Killer Bass Table) ' ' Greg: John, want my food? ' ' John: Sure, us athletes need to eat! ' ' Sandra: My my, your an athlete, what sport do you do? ' ' John: Wrestling, you? ' ' Sandra: Track ' ' Max: Well unlike you clowns, I do an academic sport. ' ' Mel: Which she refers to it as fighting verbally! ' ' Max: Talk about too accurate. ' ' Justin: Gah, I have a fear of accuracy based things! ' ' Chris: Get ready campers for your first challenge, get into your swim suits and meet me at the hill pronto! ' ' Julia: BESTIE!!!!! WHAT WILL THEY MAKE US DO??!?!?!?! ' ' Kira: IDK?! ' ' *everyone's at the top of the cliff* ' ' Charlie: Why did I sign up for this…